A family of wolves
by laddybug3
Summary: Micky was five-years-old when she was turned into a werewolf. Now, at Fifteen she is discovered by Charles. She has two older brothers in Adam's pack, who take here in. Micky straggles to find her place in the werewolf world and in her BMX world. Can she still continue a professional BMX rider while in a pack of werwolves? I don't own the Mercy Thomson's series.
1. Prologue

"We got a dog," my cousin told me as I entered the house.

My uncle was babysitting me for the week. My mom went to two cooking convection every year. One was held in the spring and one was held in the summer. A week with my uncle and cousin was fun.

I had another cousin, but he got sick and died. I miss him too and I know his brother misses him too. Mom told my uncle they should get a dog.

"I am going to go get him. It might take a few minutes." I watched my cousin leave.

Since I had been here for a while, I knew were everything was. The kitchen was one of my favorite places. Mom loves kitchens too. I grabbed a small plastic glass and poured some water from the water cooler. There wasn't a drop spilled.

Five-years-old and I can pour water without spilling it.

The dog ran into the kitchen. Putting the cup carefully on the counter so I wouldn't spill it, I reached down to pet the dog. The dog bit my hand and dragged me out of the kitchen.

"Ty," I screamed. "The dog got me."

I kicked the dog so hard he whined. The dog let go of me and I ran into a bedroom. Before I could close the door the dog grabbed me again. This time the dog tore off a layer of skin.

"Ty, Uncle, help."

The dog grabbed my left leg and pulled me away from the door. Crying. Thinking I am dead. The dog was thrown off me.

"Micky, you are going to be okay," said my uncle and he carried me out of the bedroom.

_Rabies_, I thought. The dog gave me rabies. I am going to die like my cousin. He had a high fever, like this one. He lived two months longer then what the doctor said he would live. I started to cry. Was this the way my cousin felt? He was the same age as me.

"You are not suppose to turn children," said my uncle.

My cousin muttered. "Her parents don't want her. Her father left her mother and her mother is at a cooking convection. She is not your daughter, dad."

"She is family, son. I turned you, because I thought you were going to be a good wolf."

"Dad, she is different. I felt terrible for hurting her."

My uncle sighed. "She is an Omega."

"Wow! So she is going to fucking make it. Why didn't you turn him?"

"We DON'T TURN CHILDREN."

"Well, I did."

"I want my mom," I cried. My uncle walked into my room. He placed a hand on my head. "I am going to get you some water."

He came back a few moments later with water and another man. "You should take her out of the state. She is going live and they will place her in a pack and probably kill you too. Charles will definitely kill your son."

The man walked over to me. "Don't worry our submissive wolf. We are going to take good care of you."

My uncle gave me some water to drink. They talked about as soon as I am well they will stage a robbery gone wrong.

Two Days later

We left Chicago, and Illinois when the fever broke and I was normal. They were lying to me as left to the South. The man stated we were going to live there for a short time. I was going to be okay.

"I want my mom," I cried.

The man looked at me and hit me. "Don't cry and don't you ever bring up your parents again."

The man scared me and I watched as the scenery changed. It was straight corn fields. There wasn't any city, or anything familiar to me.

"How am I going to my school," I asked. I liked my teachers and I finally made new friends.

The man looked at me. "Homeschool. You will learn all you need to know at homeschool. We are your family now."

"I like my school."

The man grabbed my throat. "I say what school you like." He squeezed enough to block air, but not enough that I couldn't exhale.

"I have to go potty."

My cousin escorted me to the bathroom. Someone told me this was the best time to escape. I couldn't leave my family to the mean man. I also had to go really bad too.

Four days later!

This was my new home. They locked me up in a cage. The man left me for hours only to bring me food. He told me to eat and be happy. I wanted to go home.

The man sat down and watched me eat. He gave me meat. All the food was meat. I wanted my mom's food. I wanted my mom.

The man gave me a book, math, and other school stuff. He informed me that I won't use any of it and it was wasted on me. He was just pleasing my uncle.

We left a few days later. My mom wasn't mad when my uncle told her something came up from work.

I was happy because I was home.

Ty felt terrible for taking me away from mom. He convinced them I should go home and people would look for me.

I was home.


	2. Chapter 1

"You are fifteen," said the Mean Man. He smiled at me when I visited my uncle.

"This year is going to be different. You are going to make some lone wolves happier. So you best do your homework."

I knew this day would come when he told me stories wolves running in packs. How they traveled by ranks and did well, wolves stuff. This was all new to me. I wasn't allowed to run on full moons and when I did they punished me.

I cringed at everything. This can't happen to me. No, I won't allow. Ink, my wolf was shaking. She knew this would end badly.

Ty, walked to my cage. He brought a few loners with him. Loners are lone wolves who don't have a pack. I think of myself as a lone wolf, or a caged one in the zoo.

"What about Charles?" asked one of the lone wolves.

"He don't know about her." Replied the Mean Man. "She isn't running with us anytime soon. We just thought you might want to meet her."

The man looked at Mean Man. "Don't you think Charles will find out about her?"

"She doesn't even smell like a werewolf. We took care of that."

When I was six they invented a perfume that covered my werewolf scent. My uncle made a body wash too. Since I was six, I have bathed and sprayed myself with that perfume. I cannot remember my own scent.

"She is locked up. We can control her. Think about." He paused.

"It is that simple. Charles, doesn't know about her and will never know about her. We can also trained her how to gain control of herself. She functions outside these caged walls."

Everyone looked at the wolf who said the last line. "Not yet, I have to get things ready," said the Mean Man. "Tomorrow."

There was a conner in my cage where I felt safe. I ran over there and hid. Tomorrow is going to be hell.

Mean Man pulled a bed with silver restrains. He forced me onto the bed and laid me down. He strip me of my clothing.

The first wolf in line smelled me. He didn't seem to understand what he was smelling. One wolf poked me as if see if I were real. I was real all right. I had feelings too.

Mean Man directed the lone wolves who smelled, and poked me. One didn't know what to believe. He kept asking Mean Man if I were a real werewolf. Mean Man nodded.

I was stressed and tired so I shot my eyes.

Mean Man carried me to the cage. I woke up as he placed me on the floor. He had taken out the bed. "Turn," he said. He watched as I turned into a werewolf. "You will stay in this form until I tell you can turn back. We will be watching you."

_Ink paced around the cage. She didn't like the Mean Man. Ink couldn't fight back even though she wanted to. After all the other wolves did to her, she couldn't fight back. The only way to protect me was to follow Mean Man orders._

_She worried about the pack. She didn't want any to be in any pack of lone wolves run by Mean Man. She was upset at Ty, and Uncle for not protecting me. _

_Ty brought raw meats from different animals. She could smell deer, rabbit, and cow. They were all dead and she was hungry. _

_Once she ate all the meat she took a nap. _

_She woke up to another meat fresh. Ty had only brought deer this time. She ate it because Mean Man told her too. _

_Mean Man sent someone to watch Ink. Ink was beside herself. The guy with brown hair told her to calm down. That everything is going to be fine. We both knew it wasn't. _

_"I want out," I told Ink._

_"Not safe they will hurt us." _

_The Brown wolf took out his phone. "Easy girl, I am just making a phone call. Don't worry, I will get you out of here."_

_He was dialing someone. _

_"Hello," answered a woman._

_"Is the Marrok there?"_

_There was a sigh. "Maybe."_

_A man in the background. "Leah, we talked about this. Give me the phone."_

_Ink listened to the man on the other line. _

_"This is Bran."_

_The man who was watching me quickly relayed the message that I was here pack-less. He added female as if there weren't many of us on the planet. _

_Ink and I are busting out all right? We are going home after mom convection is over. Mean Man cannot make Ink stay in wolf form. We will run free. He has silver though that might be a problem. _

_"She doesn't smell like a werewolf," repeated Bran._

_There were more people in the background. Another woman sticking up to that Leah woman. She is trouble. The woman told Leah to, "Stop." She sounded a lot like Anna. She spoke again. It was Anna. _

_Ink growled as the anger poured out of me. My cousin, Ty turned Anna too? He couldn't let it just be me? He turned my other cousin. _

_"Easy girl," said the man guard. "I know you are probably all kinds of scared. The Morrak is a good man. He will save you. We just have to figure out how." _

_"No one is there, except the girl and you?"_

_"Yes, and she is not happy at all." _

_"Tell her to turn back."_

_The man looked at me. "You heard Bran. Go on turn." _

_Ink stared at him before going to sleep. She didn't trust him, nor did I. However, I wanted out. _

"Good girl," said the man. "See I am not going to hurt you or lock you up. Ty told me you have been like this since you were five-years-old. Is that true?"

I nodded.

"What did the mean old wolf do to you? You are too afraid to talk."

I stared at him.

"I am sending Charles."

They hung up and my pulse quickened. He was sending Charles. The same Charles who was going to kill Ty. I have to save Ty, but how?

"You let her change back," said Ty.

I looked at Ty. "You have to leave the state, he called Marrok Charles Bran."

"What did you say?"  
"He called Marrok Charles Bran?"

Ty took a deep breath then Uncle handcuffed the man and took me out of my cage. My uncle stared at me. "Go get dress and stay at your home."

At home I sprayed the perfume Mean Man made for me. In the kitchen a few seconds later, made food and started a movie.

Four hours later, Mean Man walks into the house. He has my uncle and Ty with him. Ty wouldn't even look at me. This was so bad. Who ever this Marrok Charles Bran is-he is bad news.

Ty sat down on the floor. "Here is the plan. You are staying here, by yourself. Dad and I are leaving. Don't worry, he is staying."

My uncle smiled. "I called your mom telling her I had an important meeting at work and my son had a meeting too. She is allowing you to stay here as long as Mrs. Jacks checks in on you. Behave."

Mean Man nodded to my uncle and Ty. "They are leaving. You have my number if you need anything."

I nodded.


	3. Chapter 2

Mrs. Jacks was this kind old lady who lived with her husband. She knew everything about the block. She had a lap puppy named Terror. The name suit the little dog. He bark and growled at everyone.

She had baked some warm chocolate cookies. "You are a big lady now. So what are you here for."

"I was wondering if I could ride my bike around town. You know to get out and about. I am thinking about going to that sushi place in the train station. Don't worry, I have my phone and will call if I change my mind."

"Go, you are a bright young woman," Mrs. Jacks smiled in agreement.

I raced to my bike and rode off.

A taxi cut me off right as I was going to turn. The driver was lucky I didn't get hit. He would have been in big trouble. Would he know what it would be like to hit a werewolf? The passenger got out, unharmed and smiled at me. "Look at you a real city biker."

I hate tourists. There could be fun if I told them about the rink. A DMX rink. The very place I can't go when my mom is away. No tricks for me.

Ignoring the tourists, rode on toward the sushi place. Today was the salmon and Tuna roll. Yum. Who can resist such a treat? It was only four dollars for six of the roll. I had green tea milk shake on the side.

"Micky, I missed you at the park rink," said John. John gave me my first DMX bike and free lessons.

"Won't you join me."

He sat down. "Your mom is gone."

I nodded. "Baking convection. So BMX is out, but we still go cyclocross."

John played with the straw that came with the water. "Tempting or we can hit the street on our road bikes. First I want to order some sushi and one of those green tea milk shakes."

I offered him some sushi, but he shook his head.

My nose picked up the scents of werewolves. I used my eyes to pinpoint the werewolves. There they were about ten tables away from me. Most of them were loners, except for my history teacher. Yeah my history teacher is a werewolf.

There was muttering around the table. It seemed my history teacher were interviewing the loners to see what he could get on me. This is so ironic. My freedom could become history and could possibly be taken by my history teacher.

"Look, you can talk to me or you can talk Charles," stated my history teacher.

"We don't even know her name." "She doesn't even smell like a werewolf," and my favorite, "Ty turned her when she was five-years-old-she won't make it easy for you."

John order his sushi and order me a surprise.

As I continued listening to the wolves conversation, I realized they didn't know my name. They knew my scent and what I look like. This could work in my advantage. Mean Man and my uncle were smart not to give out my last name, but dumb enough to introduce me to all the loners. They did have friends who were loners and they made my life hell.

I cringed at the thought of my uncle and mean man's friends. They bit me, hit me, and broke some bones.

My history teacher walked up to me. "I thought I saw you here. You are sponsored for biking?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"She is still doing the bicycling club," stated John. "It is her fun time."

My teacher let out a huge breath. "Good, because we would miss you."

"I have been sponsored since I was thirteen."

John shook his head. "But now you have TV commercial and you will be traveling more in the summer. You are doing that summer camp too."

I nodded. "You are going to camp too."

John was getting upset. He was the one who first got me into BMX. If anything he should have been sponsored more. Somehow, I was good. Was it because of the werewolf thing? If I wasn't a werewolf would things turn out differently?

"You are going to bigger than me and soon."

His eye widen. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yup. You are going to be famous."

John smiled. "Well I got this if you get a movie night at your home."

I nodded.


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up on the couch alone. John had left a text message stating he left after the third movie. He also told me he didn't lock the door and hope I was going to be fine.

No one broke into the house. Still, I did a full house check and when the house check was cleared hopped into the shower.

For a short time, I smelled my old unfamiliar scent, but it went away when I washed in the body wash.

"Tired of smelling like a werewolf," I said in my commercial voice. Holding up the body wash. "Get Wolf Be Gone. You will be smelling like human in no time. Remember to get Wolf Be Gone perfume too for those times when body wash can't do it."

After the shower, I took a quick food break. Going bike riding road style. My road bike is okay but I prefer my hybrid Trek. It is such a smooth ride. Maybe hit up the Shedd (John G. Shedd Aquarium) or the Field (Field Museum). I did have my library ticket and needed to be used by tomorrow. Both sounds like fun.

I left a note for Mrs. Jacks and placed it under her door. Terror was barking so he would see to it that she got it.

The Shedd and the Field were closed but would open up in an hour. I quickly unlocked my bike and went for a ride. The taxis kept cutting into my bike lane. The buses were better at understanding that this was my lane.

When I went back to the Museum Campus. Locking my bike I made it to the Shedd. The line was longer than it was about an hour go.

I quickly upgraded my ticket so I could see the whales. I heart the whales. First stop was Nickel the sea turtle. He was still there hanging out and swimming around. Part of me wanted to eat the fishes but, part of me was afraid of water. I can't swim. Werewolves sink because of their biology. Biology ruins everything for me.

I took a quick break at the Amazon Raising. They have snakes. Love snakes a little too much.

"You're here," said a loner.

I stopped dead and ran. Not the smartest thing a werewolf should do. Werewolves love to chase things. It is a predator thing. Prey tend to run and run fast. They also tastes good.

I stopped when I saw Anna. "Anna," I yelled.

Anna turned around. "Micky."

"What are you doing here?"

"I am in town with my husband."

I blinked at her. "You got married! Where was I?"

Anna laughed. "It was a small wedding."

I nodded. "I was going to head towards the Field. Do you and husband want to join me?"

Anna nodded. "Charles, we're going to the Field Museum." She looked around. "Strange he was here a few minutes ago."

She yelled, "Charles."

Charles was talking to the loner. Man I hate loners. "Anna go ahead he yelled. I have business to take care of."

That my friends is how you get away from werewolves. You have to blend in. I felt guilty for not telling Anna that I was like her. The problem is she would tell Charles who would hunt me down and forced me into a pack. I am not a pack animal.

Anna told me about Charles as we headed to the Field. She didn't add that she was a werewolf. Since she didn't say anything. I didn't say anything.

Charles called her. "Anna there is a lone female on the lose."

"Oh dare. What are you not telling me?"

"She is sixteen or seventeen and has been so since she was five-years-old. She is skittish and musk her sent with body wash.

"She was at the Shedd. I bumped into a lone wolf who lost her."

Anna shook her head. "This is bad. Wouldn't you know about her."

"No, we didn't. She acted human and was trained to fool us."

Anna studiedly stopped pace from our cursing speed. "Why would they do that?"

"The rogue knew he would be killed and his father protected him," replied Charles. "If it is the girl I am thinking of, then you might know her."

"How?"

Charles must have moved or something. "Her three brothers and her dad are werewolves. Two of her brothers are in Adams' pack and one brother is in the Boston pack."  
He couldn't be talking about me already. They don't even know my name. Anna looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"It is you stop so fast I'm worried about things is all. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is okay," she told me. "I just have to go back to the Shedd. You can stay here."

"No, I think I might go home." That was the truth. I didn't want to stay here any longer. Lone wolves this close and not to mention Charles, they could catch me. It was a luck that I got away.

I acted as if I went to get my bike and followed Anna into the Shedd. There they were Charles and Lone wolf.

"You found her yet," asked Anna?

"No, we have a picture from a sketch artist. Five of the Lone Wolves agreed that it looks like her. I think it may be Micky."

Anna heart raced. "As in my cousin, Micky?"

My heart sank. Oh no, they know. This is just great.

"She is heading home," Anna stated. "She was with me when I went to the Field."

The Lone Wolf at her. "She told you that."

"I don't think she knows we are on to her yet. There might be a chance she isn't a werewolf. We go to house and ask her. Charles can tell if she is lying. We also have wolves that have seen her."

I rode my bike and high tailed it to a biker paths'. There were so many in Chicago that I didn't know which one I was on. The only thing that I wanted to do was get out of Chicago. My uncle should have taken me with him.

Dillion my brother was calling me. "Hey, where are you?"

"Um. Home."

Dillion sighed. "Anna is there and you aren't home."

I walked my bike into the woods and sprayed perfume. I was starting to smell a little werewolf.

My brother growled. "I am not asking you again. Where are you?"

Oh no, lost. That is where I am. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

The trail was about ten or twenty feet. "I am about ten or twenty feet away from the trail in the woods."

"What woods?"

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be lost."

"Okay, any signs."

"Yes, a biker and friend." I walked up to him and stop. A lone wolf. Really, out here in the woods. Right, he is a werewolf.

I took off again. Hanging up on Dillion.

Four hours later, in Villa Park. I had ran out of food. So I stopped at a Seven Eleven. Lucky, for me, I always carried cash for food. Hunting is something I don't do. No killing Bambi for me. No, I get my meat from the store. City wolf.

I dived into my bar and stopped at an ice-cream place too. It was there that I got texts from all three brothers and my dad. My dad never texts me he only calls.

I checked the voicemail. It was loaded up with calls from: My brothers, mom, and dad, Anna, and Mean Man. Mean Man stated I am on my own. He is not getting into this.

My phone went off.

"Hello," I said.

"Do you have any idea how worried I am," said my mom. "Young Lady, Dillion told me you were lost. We found the trail and the woods, but didn't find you. What this about you being a werewolf?"

"This whole thing is a big misunderstanding. I am sure the whole werewolf thing will blow over. You know most of the family are werewolves, except for you."

"You mean you too."

"Mom, I have to go. We will talk about this some other time. When you aren't so far away."

"I am home in Chicago."

"Wow. I have to go."

"Please just tell me where you are? I am so worried about you."

"I am in Villa Park, IL."

Heading back, about an half an hour, I was stopped by cops. "The path is closed.

I turned around. Only to get the path is closed again.

"So, how do I get to the train station?"

A wolf walked out. "I'll take you. It is over."

I stopped to catch a scent. They were all werewolves.

Hells no!

I jumped over the barrier. Knocking down a sign. "Stop," said a cop. Something made a shush sound. I looked down at my tires. They blow my tires. Those bastards. This was my favorite bike road bike too. Looks like I am going to have to ditch it.

When I dismounted from my bike. I was attacked by a werewolf. I really hate them. I fought back.

Shortly after fighting back, I realized they knew I was a werewolf. The not knowing was my defense. With the act of knowing, I was as scary as a teddybear.

Without realizing it, I started crying.

The wolf eased for of me. "Hey, kid, I didn't want to make you cry. Oh man stop. Come on I'll take you home."

I didn't trust him. He just looked at me as tears flowed down my face. He picked me up and placed me in the back seat of his car. The car happened to be a police car with a siren.

Everything went zooming by in a blur. Cars moved out of way. Just another barrier they put up for me. At one point I thought about jumping out of the car. The car was too fast for me to jump. Chicago was coming up. I could smell the city and that made me happy.

"You're still just a kid," the driver said. "It is amazing a kid could cause this much work. I mean we are very unhappy you weren't found out until now. But man, the stunt you pulled today was epic. I still can't believe that jump."

"I jumped higher," I stated. "Really it was nothing but a bump in my way."

He laughed, "That was one big bump."

I grinned. That is why they nicknamed me Jumper at the park. There isn't any trick I won't try. Even though sometimes, I'm scared. It is the only time really I am free. Kind of ironic that my bike has now imprisoned me to this life. Today started off great and now it is the worse day of my life, or my existence.

He pulled into the drive way by my house. When he open the door, I ran out to my house because of my mother's scent. Mean Man told me that he would hurt or turn my mom. Some wolf could have done that already.

Mom was sitting on the couch with dad. I curled up in between them hiding. This made me feel like one of the wolves you see on those outdoor wild shows. The pup hiding in between the parents safe from predators: the cops and Charles.

Dad rubbed the back of my head and whispered, "It is okay, you are safe."

Dad was here. Even though I knew I was in between them, I didn't realize how here he was. Normally he sent pictures and calls. He did paid child support. Mom sometimes complained he over paid. He had some hard times when he couldn't give that much. The good times he gave too much. It was as if he was trying to make up for the bad times when he couldn't.

"Why are you here," I asked?

"To see what is going on. How long have you been a werewolf?"

Everything started to come at me. Everyone knew. It was kind of like walking naked in school. The only difference is no one is pointing at you and laughing. "Dad, this is not important."

Marrok Charles Bran growled. "This is important. We know when and how?"

I curled up closer to my mom and dad. Embracing and hiding my face. Here is big and scary werewolf. Get your teddybears, they will at least be afraid.

"Honey, it is late," stated my mom. "Why don't you go to bed?"

I nodded and walked away.

"Why is she so scared," asked my mom?

Marrok came up with many theories. One was that I was submissive, another was a wolf had abused me, or that their was little interactions between werewolves and me.

Anna disagreed and went with someone had threatened to hurt mom. She would have been right. Mean Man told me how he would hurt my mom and then turn her. He would do it slowly and causing mom to be in so much pain. The thought made me sick to my stomach.

Mom added that perhaps it would be best if I left Chicago and joined one of my brothers pack. She added since I had such a bad experience here. My dad agreed.

No, I am not leaving Chicago.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This is the part of the nightmare where I get killed. They took my body wash. Great, I smell like werewolf. That is one step away from smelling like a dog. This can't happen. How did they find it?

Stepping out still smelling like werewolf, I sprayed my perfume. The perfume covered it. That was huge relief.

There was a suitcase pack with what smelled like my clothes. It was found downstairs close to the door. What is going on?

"Mom."

Mom came running out of the kitchen. She had been cooking. I could smell some food, my favorite breakfast food. Something is wrong?

"What did they do to you?"

Mom looked at me. "Nobody did anything to me. Go eat, Anna and Charles will be here shortly. I will pack the rest of your things."

"What?"

"Your going to live with Bobby and Dillion in Washington."

I stared at her. Hells no!

Mom guided me to the kitchen. Dad was here eating. It was strange to see him here. Dad doesn't know how much I miss.

I took a bite out of the pancake with apple sauce. It was my last meal before they kill me with the pack. Might as well make it count. Freshly squeezed orange. So good. I cannot believe they are making me leave here. This is my home.

Here comes Charles. I have no problem with Anna, but Charles. I don't really like him. Mom looked at Anna and Charles. "Her bag is pack and she is ready to go."

Mom, please don't make me go. My throat was blocked and I couldn't utter a word. It was so easy when no one knew my secret. I am a werewolf. No one knew that. It was so simple. Life was easy. Now it is not.

Anna sat down. "Adam is very nice. You will be happy there."

Charles agreed.

I didn't want to go.

Who was going to protect my mom? My uncle and my cousin got off Scott free. That is so unfair.

"Bye, my little Micky," said my mom.

I could say anything, but hugged her. "Baby, your hurting me."

Charles separated my mom from me. He picked me up and carried my stuff with Anna to the car.

O'hare airport was packed. We got our first class tickets and went through the lines, like cattle. I am just like a cow going to the slaughterhouse. Anna and Charles sat together in the seats at the waiting gate.

I watched the planes take off and come in. Charles watched me. "Are you okay?"

Depends on the definition of okay. I want go home. I shrugged in response and continued to watch for planes.

"Have you ever been on a plane," asked Charles.

I nodded. "When I go to sleep away camp."

"So you know how planes work? Do you fly well?"

I shrugged again. Fly well? Is like asking how long you can last in a tin can in the air?

"And you lost your voice again. Teenagers!"

"Oh, no, not Micky," said a voice. I turned to where the voice was coming from. Jack Nickels was my biggest competition when it came from sponsorship or commercial.

"You just used a double negative in a sentence. You going to Washington?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I got a sick deal and you can't have it."

"Like I couldn't have your sport bar commercial."

He started sizing me up. "You took it right from under me."

"Oh it was over you," I smiled.

"What no helmet? You are not performing."

I smiled and clap my hands. "No, I am moving one to greener or browner pastures, in Washington."

His eyes widen. "Great no more competition for your pants."

"What? You better leave my pants alone. Trust me they are fury."

He looked at me. "You know you will be missed in the Chicagoland area."

I nodded. "I am in first class."

He smiled. "So am I?"

Damn. He is good.

We landed in Washington. Charles walked me to a man from Adams' pack. Adam was too lazy to come get me himself. Anna gave me a quick hug goodbye.

"Come on lets get your baggage."

We waited forever for my one little bag to come. When it came he wanted to get out right away. I trailed behind him and hopped into his car.

He looked at me and smiled. "You are a quiet little girl."

I nodded.

There was Tony and my friend Jack Nickels. "Stop the car," I said.

The man stopped the car. I hopped out and waved to Jack.

"What are you doing here?"

I smiled. "Just showing my support."

Tony walked up to me. "Micky, darling, you here for the commercial too?"

"No, I am actually moving here."

Tony looked shocked. "You don't say, my girl. Come on lets get you set. Your line is, 'We share the road.'"

I smiled. "I don't have a bike or a helmet."

"Don't worry, we will fix that. Let Tony handle everything. You just tell me what you need and Tony will get."

The wolf walked up to me. "What are you doing?"

"My job," I smiled.

Jack rode up to me. "I cannot believe you got a line?"

"At least it wasn't your line."

Jack sighed loudly. "Since we are working together, can I try on your pants?"

"Please, these pants are too big for you."

He left it at that.

I was still being followed by the wolf. This is something I have to get use too. After clothing came hair and then makeup which washes off my face. Anyway I looked at my script that was handed to me. The wolf was making angry sounds.

"Are you ready darling," asked Tony.

I nodded. "Ready."

Tony escorted me to the park where we going to shoot. He explained he what wanted me to do. He told me I could go all out or lay back if I wanted to. I decided that Jack was going to more credit. I would just do normal boring tricks: you know the grind, whip-tail, and a few bunny hops.

Jack looked at me. He smiled as he took off on his bike. I jumped onto a ramp and just did a whip-tail in the air. He did a black flip. I did a front flip by accident. Just because I had too much air.

They gave the cue to say our lines. After that, I left with the very unhappy wolf.

"Does that happen a lot," asked wolf?

I shrugged. "Depends on the day or the week. Normally, summer is busy. I get to go to Camp Woodward for free."

"This kind of thing won't happen."

I started at him. "Why?"

He huffed. "You did a flip in the air on a bike."

"How so?"

He turned and didn't answer my question. This pack thing is going so well. I hate them all ready.

My brother, Dillion came out of the house. He grabbed my bag. "Was your plane late?"

I shook my head. "I had a shoot."

Dillion looked at me confused. I explained about the commercial and how I did that, instead of coming here. Didn't tell him about the stunts due to the reaction of the wolf.

"Wow!" He scratched his head. "You're a star!"

Dillion gave me some food then explained the lay out of the pack. Adam was working and couldn't take off.

"I'll show you to your room and then you can rest or hang out."

"Okay."

Dillion had taken my bag to my room. He had decorated with a bikes around the wall. It was the strangest and nicest thing anyone had thought for me. He painted the background lavender my favorite color. He got me three bookshelves, a dresser, desk and a nightstand.

The bed was a full, and I was tired. The bed was perfect to lay down and fall sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the morning, my bed smelled like wolf and my hidden scent. Just another day smelling like a dog. UGH!

Sighing and getting out of the bed. The room of bikes came into my mind. Yes, I loved the bikes painstakingly painted on the wall, but I really wanted to do was ride.

My brother, Bobby, was downstairs in the kitchen getting some coffee. "We are have having breakfast at Adams'. I just made coffee, because I came home late."

I sat down at the table and grabbed his cup. "Thank you for the coffee."

"Why you little thief?"

I smiled. "Yum! You have good tastes."

Dillion walked into the kitchen. "Right no breakfast but coffee smells and sounds good."

"Don't let your coffee in our sister's reach, she will drink it."

I looked up at both of them. "That is because I am a guest, until I go back home."

Bobby and Dillion looked at each other. "You are home," said Dillion.

I shook my head. "I want to go back to Chicago. There I can live in peace. You just don't understand. I want my old life back. Mom is all alone."

Bobby looked at me. "You just got here and you need to adjust to this life. Mom can move in with us." He reached over and held my hands. "You were always a mommy's little girl. Just give it a year and then you will want to stay with us."

Dillion informed me that even if I went back to Chicago, I would be in a pack. When in Chicago, the pack didn't bother me. Why then should it change? Wolves don't like me anyways. They get all crazy and attack each other over me.

I bit my lower lip and tried hiding a growl.

"You really don't feel comfortable around werewolves," stated Bobby.

I nodded and closed my eyes. Ink was so close to the surface threatening to snarl and growl out of going. She would end both our lives forever if she did that. They were my brothers. In truth, we were strangers. I haven't seen them since I was seven. Dillion the youngest was eighteen when I was born. The oldest Ross, was twenty-two. Bobby was twenty and from what I gathered, he had been a werewolf for a year before I was born. My dad was turned shortly after I was conceived. He worried about turning me or hurting mom so much that he left us. He left me that hurt the most. I never let on that I wanted him in my life. Protecting me meant he had to leave.

I fucking hate werewolves with a passion. They don't like me and they are mean. Werewolves scare me so much that I want to hide.

Ink started to grow her tail. This is not good.

I ran and hid in my room and let the change happen. It was painful.

_Ink went looking for a place to hide. She could hear her siblings yelling for her, but Micky had closed the door. She was safe._

_Ink curled up on the bed and fell asleep. _

_Bobby, the older one cursed. "Micky turn back now."_

_Ink growled. Micky was scared. She protected Micky no matter what. All those beatings she endured from Mean Man. _

_Mean Man had hit her repeatedly with a silver whip. She had a broken and healed wrists and legs. He had forced other wolves to bite at her and cause her injuries. Even her cousin had took a whack at her a few times. _

_Dillion sat at the edge of the bed. "Okay, calm down."_

_Don't calm down, just growl._

_"Look, Micky, I know you're scared, but I will keep you safe. You are my sister and I love you. Turn back, please so we can talk about this."_

_"Do you want to turn back Micky," Ink asked me._

_I sighed, "I guess."_

_"Okay." _

I looked at Dillion once I was me again. "I don't like werewolves. There are too many of them in a pack."

Dillion laughed. "Didn't anyone tell you that you are a werewolf."

I nodded.

"Look, you are in this pack or another pack."

I crossed my arms. "Dad isn't in a pack."

"Get dress we are leaving. You want to eat today?"

At Adams' house, finally. We were the last ones and I wanted to run away. The wolf looked at me. He and I are not going to be friends. He doesn't understand riding or what I do.

"Hi Micky," said Adam.

I nodded. I couldn't even talk. At this moment I couldn't even breathe. Run. Run to somewhere safe before it happened.

The smell of silver coming from the basement made me run faster. The cage. Safe place for me.

_Ink hid under the bed. The conner didn't have enough coverage. Not that her old cage did. There were too many of them. They could have killed her. They probably would have killed her. _

_She heard growls from upstairs as she ran. It had happened. The wolves attack each other and then would attack her. They always did. No matter what she did. She was always beaten for something: looking in their eyes, defying an order, refusing to harm someone, or worse for doing what she thought was right. The cage was a safe place. They left her alone. Sometimes for hours. Outside, they would beat her senseless. Until she ended up in the cage. Broken bones, and spirit all because of her. _

_"She is down here," called the coyote. _

_The coyote in human form walked to the bars. "What did they do to you? It is okay. Come on out."_

_Ink slowly walked out from under the bed. The coyote was something she never seen or heard of before. She came out slowly to the door. The coyote didn't do anything just watched her. _

_Then he, Adam, emerged from upstairs._

_Ink ran under the bed. She was not going to get beat up by him. He would leave and she will come out._

_"Mercy, leave," said Adam. _

_Ink watched as the coyote left mumbling something under her breath. _

_Adam sat in front of the cage. "What happened to you?"_

_Ink hid further under the bed. The memories swirled around her. Bad ones from when she was a pup. She was still a pup. _

_"Look, I am not sure this is going to work. Maybe you will be better off in another pack."_

_Ink changed._

"No, packs," I screamed. "No, there are one too many werewolves. I was fine by myself."

Adam sensed I was scared. "Someone hurt you."

I nodded under the bed. "Werewolves!"

Dillion ran downstairs. "Micky you okay?"  
Dillion looked at Adam.

Bobby had ran down now. "Micky you need to eat something."

_Ink took over. She would cover for me. Bobby out his hand and in Micky's human form Ink took it. _

_Bobby led her back the kitchen were a plate of food was out. She waited for someone to tell her it was all right to eat. How many times did Mean Man break her wrists for not eating when told? Twenty? Fifty?_

_"Go on go eat," order Adam._

_Ink dug into the food. She was starving. Did they even eat last night? Everything was a blur. Just chew until the food was gone. _

_She didn't even realize there was nothing on the plate until Adam removed it and gave her a second helping. _

_The door opened an another wolf entered. He was not of the pack. A loner. They had them here too. _

_She didn't dare look into his eyes. Ink smelled like a werewolf and that was not safe. She was not safe. Chicago, cage, safe out in the open harmful and hateful. _

_"What happened to your wrists," asked the wolf._

_She gazed down at them. Mean Man. He would grabbed her wrists for not waiting to eat. He would twist them until the pain felt numb. He would sometimes grab the silver whip and hit her until she couldn't feel anything. Ink thought death would be nice. _

_She made sure Micky didn't remember what happened. Still it happened. _

_The wolf got closer. "They didn't set right. Whatever happened to your wrists." He touched her arms. "Your arms didn't set right either." _

_We were broken. _

_The wolf growled. "Were you in a fight?" He started to panic. "Someone did this to you. Why?"_

_Ink wasn't breathing. Just waiting for him to beat her for not answering the questions. _

_He never did._

_"Sam, you take Micky to see to it that she is heal properly," Adam order. _

_The wolf nodded. "I will get my tools and help her here. If that is okay?"_

_Adam nodded._

Sam, the wolf took me into the cage. He looked at me and warned me. "I am going to heal you but this is going to hurt."

Checking his x-rays and frowning. He shook his head. "You have silver that seems stuck in your back. I will have to surgically remove it."

He looked at me, painfully. "Who did this to you?"

Sam quickly started to work on my right wrist and arm. It hurt but Ink was so used to pain that she blocked it from me. I could feel her taking everything. We had a strange relationship.

I knew the wolves hurt me, but I never felt the pain. Until now. Every broken bone needed to be reset. Even with Ink taking the blow.

"Okay now for the legs," said Sam. "I think your nickname should be Cast Girl, but those are temporary. I will have you change. Not now."

He worked fast trying to make it as pain free as possible. He had very sturdy hands and was gentle. I never thought werewolves could be gentle. He was.

Sam didn't like the fact I had so many fractures.

Mercy walked came into the basement. "Sam, you have been down here for ten hours."

Sam growled. "I am fixing years of abuse. It is a wonder why she hasn't gone mad or dead."

Sam was working on my back. I had awoken again and Ink tried to hide the pain. She protected me all the time.

Mercy walked closer. "Stay back, Mercy. She hasn't attacked me yet, but she might attack another person entering the cage area."

Mercy mumbled something.

"Tell Adam to tell me her story after I am done. I want to make sure I get ever bit of silver out of her. It is amazing she is even living."

Mercy left.

Adam walked downstairs shortly after Mercy left. "Is she okay?"

Sam continued to work but pointed to two jar full of silver. "That was just in her back. She may have some more inside her somewhere."

"It didn't faster out."

Sam growled. "Someone made it so the faster part would take time. Many of these were lodged in her vertebrae. Who ever did this wanted her dead or worse too sick and Charles would have to put her down. I still can't believe she isn't mad."

Adam did something I never heard a wolf do. The sound didn't even compare to a growl-it was worse then a growl. He looked at me and at the red sea of blood.

"Shit."

Sam sighed. "Look, I am going to stitch you up and take of the casts. I want you to change after I remove your casts."

I nodded.

Sam was fast to remove the casts.

The change was too painful.

_Ink thought we were dying because of the pain. She slowly got up and crawled under the bed. She needed food and sleep._

_One of the wolves from the pack brought meat. She sniffed it and dragged it under the bed. It was good. _

_Soon another wolf, female came down with another slab of meat. Ink sniffed it and dragged it under the bed. The female was watching her. Ink didn't know what to do. She never saw a female like her before other then Anna, but she had Charles. Should she come out and bond with her?_

_Ink was in too much pain to think clearly. She let a cry then ran under the bed. The bed is her new hiding place. She curled up and fell asleep._


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dillion walked over to the bars. Someone placed me on the bed. I was fully human now and hungry and scared. Not good when you are a werewolf.

Dillion watched me. "I am going to kill someone. The person or thing that did those things to you."

He scared me. All I wanted was to go home and go to school. The truth is that cannot happen anymore. Once they find out you are wolf you are stuck in the pack. There is no getting out of a pack.

I put my face down in the pillow and silently cried. I want to go home. Safe. Some place where being a werewolf isn't a death sentence. That is what it came down to: death and more of a living death. There is no more free thought.

Sobbing, hick-ups now. Dillion entered the cage. He placed a hand on my head and whispered, "It is okay. The pain shall pass."

Home, please let me go home. Let me go to Chicago.

Dillion was beside himself. He clearly wanted me to be pain free. Bobby had joined Dillion sometime during my crying fit. He too was talking to me-trying to sooth me. Nothing would sooth me. I want to go home.

Sam was talking to someone. I could here him coming down the stairs. "I told you, she was badly injured. She should be dead."

"We found her that way," replied the person. "She didn't even smell like a werewolf. Some rogue had created a body-wash and perfume to hide her scent."

Sam looked at my brothers. I could see him between sobs when I opened my eyes.

"She is in so much pain," Dillion stated sadden.

Sam nodded. "I know. There isn't anything we can do."

"I want to go home, now," I cried.

Sam informed my brothers that I was fine enough to go home. Just keep an eye on me and if I get violent call Adam immediately.

I was going back to Chicago. Mom, will be so happy to see me. Everything will be normal. I will go to school, ride around the loop, hang out with friends, and normal things.

As we drove to the airport. My thought were on my brothers. Once, back in Chicago they would be on their own again. They would be stuck in the pack. Could they ever come visit me?

Of course they could. Mom would make they breakfast and they could see me working at the bakery on the weekends. They would love it. People coming in and out, sweet smelling pastries baking in the ovens. My mouth watered just thinking about the smells.

We turned. This is not the way to the airport. My stuff is at their house. So I am sure we will pick my stuff up and then head off to Chicago.

"What time is the plane?"

Dillion kept his eyes on the road. Bobby looked at me. "We are going back to the house."

No, home. When am I going home to Chicago.

"So what is the plan?"

Bobby sighed. "You go home stay in your room and heal."

"That is it. No plane ride to Chicago."

Bobby nodded.

I sat back with my head down in my lap. Somehow, I fold my body like a chair. It is very strange.

Once we entered the house, my brothers escorted me to my room. Inside my room, I climbed into the bed and just lay there.

"What if she doesn't join our pack," asked Dillion.

There was a sigh. "We cannot make her join Adam's pack. However she will be placed into a different pack."

"She sounds like once she made up her mind she sticks to it."

Silence.

Dillion grunted. "I guess we should hope she has better luck in Boston."

Bobby sighed. "Sounds like you already know where she will end up."

"In a perfect world, she would be a lone wolf in Chicago."

My phone went off. It was a text from my uncle and cousin stating that they were safe and enjoy pack life. I threw my phone at the wall.

The more the fact that they were pack free bothered me. Maybe I should call Charles and tell him my cousin is running around safe. That would give him a blow at his reputation knowing my cousin ruining his reputation.

Ty had sealed his fate when he turned me all those years ago. He also sealed it when he told all the Loners in the Chicagoland area.

After a few minutes, I picked my phone up. It was broken of course. Now I need a new phone. That was stupid. Maybe it could be fixed. The phone only broke in half.

The door opened. "Are you okay?" Dillion asked.

"I broke my phone."

Dillion took the phone. "How did you managed to break your phone in half?"

"The phone was angry at a text and met the wall."

Dillion laughed. "You should take a nap."

"I should do a lot thing."

"Nap now."

This isn't going to be my life. I laid down on the bed and cover myself with a blanket. Waiting for Dillion to leave.

Dillion started talking to Bobby. They had to leave for work and a member from the pack was going to come over to watch me. I am too old for a babysitter.

That is the thing about werewolves, have boobs and then they treat you like a child. Well, my boobs are like their balls. They make me aggressive.

"She is in her room trying to nap," said Dillion.

Bobby added, "she isn't happy about being here. She wont be happy that you are watching her."

"Are you sure you are going to be okay, Honey," asked Dillion.

"Yeah, sure."

Honey knocked at my door. This was a new development for werewolves. She opened the door slowly and I turned to the door. "Sorry, if I woke you, just checking to see if you are okay. Do you need something?"

Home. I need home. Can you get me my home? Didn't think so. No, I don't need anything from you.

She watched me carefully. "You look so young."

I shrugged. What does age have to do with anything? She could be three-hundred-years old and look twenty-five. How ever old she was, I don't care.

Part of me wanted to open up to her and a part of me wanted to run away.

"You poor thing. What did the lone wolves do to you?"

I didn't respond just turned over and looked at the wall. Huddling in a ball now as more pain swallowed my body. Shutting my eyes and holding back tears of weakness because the pain was so great.

"It was all my fault," I sobbed. "If I didn't run away from home or if I stayed in my house, none of this would have happened."

"Shush, pup, shush."

"I just wanted to see the puppy. Even if it wasn't really a puppy."

She rubbed my back. "It is going to be okay, everything is going to be okay."

My heart knew everything wasn't going to be okay. I was miles from home. My mom was probably angry with me. She didn't want a werewolf daughter.

Dad probably was upset that he left me. He blamed himself for what happened to me. His one fear was that I would turn into a werewolf and it happened.

"I wanted children. Peter and I wanted to have children. We were planning on adoption, but then Peter was murder."

She sighed. "How life changes? One minute your with your soul mate and the next you are alone. He was shot in the head."

I looked at her. "I'm sorry about your husband."

She smiled. "Are you feeling better? Maybe we can go shopping."

She wanted to go shopping. I hated shopping, but she was hurting too.

"How about in an hour?"

Honey stopped. "Are you sure?"  
"Sure, I can use some retail therapy. I do need some things for my bike."

Honey laughed. "Darryl made a comment about that."

"Yeah, he doesn't seem to like BMX. Do you think he will allow me to ride my road bike?"

Honey looked confused.

Many people thought a bike was a bike. They were mistaken.

"It is like dresses or shoes. Pick your poison!"

Honey laughed. "I need shoes, so I am going go with shoes."

"Just like shoes, there are many types of bikes. You got your fixies, roads, hybrids, city, cyclocross, and more.

"Fixies, or fixed bikes, don't have gears and some don't even have brakes. These bikes are great for bike messengers, and BMX bikers. Since they don't have brakes people think they are unsafe. They can't be more wrong. You lock your knees together to stop.

"I had my brake malfunction on my gear bike. Some people freak out and don't know how to stop because they rely on brakes so much.

"Road bikes are used in races like tour de whatever. These bikes are meant for speed, and not comfort. I have one, and used I compete. Even had to get a license to race. Of course it was juniors and I had a time. If you wanted to make money, you have to race professionally.

"Road bikes can be used on limestone trails, but are better on the street. Were the ground is smother?"

"Hybrids are a cross between road and mountain bikes. They are comfortable and slower than your road bike. Some people don't like them, because of the riding they ended up doing.

"I loved my hybrid. You know I rode it when I was trying to escape the wolves. I even jumped over the burrer they put up. They shot my ties and it died and I couldn't get away. They scared me so much. I mean who jump you after shooting your tires."

Honey laughed. "I am sure he didn't want you to ride with blown tires."

"I did have my patch kit with me." I got up. "Let me change and we can go."

Honey stopped for a minute. "I would like to buy a bike. I haven't rode one in a while."

I smiled. "Don't worry I will help you."

Honey grabbed a bicycle rack and tied it to the car. She called my brothers and explained we were going shopping. Darryl was going to stop by after work, but we might not be back in time. So poor Darryl will have to wait outside.

We drove off to the bike shop.

Honey explained more about the bike she wanted to get. She enjoyed shopping for things, and thought a bike might be good for small runs. She wasn't comfortable riding on the street.

I explained that she wasn't comfortable with the idea of riding on the street. Still she was planning to ride on the sidewalks. Nothing was going to convince her other wise.

We turned into the parking lot next to bike racks. I never understood why people put bike racks on the side walk and not in the parking lot. Some people will use that excuse for allowing biking on the sidewalk. Doubtful any of them rode a bike in the Loop. They would soon see that riding is just as unsafe.

It was the bike messengers that gave bikers a bad reputation. How could a few dumb whits cause so much to a smarter group?

The temptation was tugging at me to moved the bike rack into the parking lot. There was three bikes locked to the bike rack. If the bike rack moved the bikers would assume someone stole their bike rather then just moving the bike rack in the parking lot.

"Are you okay," Honey asked as she opened the door.

I nodded.

Inside the bike shop, The bikes lined in type of bicycles. We stopped at the city bikes.

Honey looked overwhelmingly at the bikes. "I have to choose from these," she pointed at the bikes.

I nodded.

"There are so many. What do you prefer?"

"My two go to companies are Mongoose and Trek."

I pulled out twenty bikes from each. Narrowing down to twenty rather then a hundred.

The owner of the shop stopped by us. "Sorry, I missed you coming in."

"It is okay." I replied. Pointing to Honey, "She is looking for a city bike. I like Mongoose and Trek."

The owner looked at me. "I've seen you from somewhere." He paused and his leg. "I know where. You are that girl with the bar. The BMX girl."

I nodded.

"You guys, whatever you want is on the house, but I need a picture and signature. No one will believe I bumped into you."

He took my picture and then helped Honey. Honey was a little scared about testing the bikes. I got her a helmet the bike shop had for testing bikes.

Jack walks into the bike shop. He doesn't know the work that comes with owning the bike. The monthly cleaning, testing, and lubricating the bike. He looked sad and lost. Probably something simple as a flat tire, or a worn out chain.

"What happened," I asked Jack.

He sat down on the floor. "Bike chain broke in half. Can you fix it?"

I shook my head. "All my bike stuff is still in Chicago. Don't worry, you came to a bike shop."

He laughed. "But you don't charge and your a competitor."

Squatting down. "I should charge. Your right about me being a competitor. Maybe I should rig your bike." I paused. "No, I have good character."

Jack reached my hand. "There is one thing I have that you won't have soon. What is that; you wonder?

" My mom is sleeping with my manager. He is werewolf. He asked me if I want to be a werewolf. Can you imagine knowing a werewolf? I will be bigger than you. He told me when he turns me. I am going to be bigger than that Adam wolf and bigger than you."

My heart stopped and Ink was so close to saying hi. I closed my eyes. "You don't want to do that. There are people who didn't get to make a choice. You don't want to be a wolf. They will eat you alive."

Jack started laughing. "I am going to change today after I fix my bike and you are going to watch it happen. He told me he was going to turn you anyway."

I got up and ran off. The change was happening and I couldn't let it happen inside. I was used to changing out in a closed area. There was abandon building and I turned there.

Ink was and I were scared. She walked about the building. Then let me turn back and to get my clothing.

Jack was gone when I walked into the store. Hone was still riding around. With Jack gone. I used the pay-phone in the shop.  
"Hello, this is Ty," Ty answered.

"Jack, threatened me."

Ty moved. "Jack threatened you how?"  
Ty new it was me. I told him everything Jack told me.

"So Jack doesn't know your a wolf. You have the perfume?"  
My purse. The perfume was in my purse. How could I forget that?

"Yes, in my purse."

"Spray it on you. Then tell your alpha."

I stopped. Tell Adam about Jack. No, Jack was my problem. He threatened me not the pack.

Sighing. "Okay, I know what I have to do."

"Don't call me again. Do you understand? We cannot help you anymore."

"I know and missed you guys."

"We miss you too."

We hung up and I turned my attention to Honey. She had selected a Trek and wanted to get basket for the front and a cart. She also checked out the bike shoes.

"Jack was here." The owner smiled. It was as if we made his day. "You both rocked. Thanks. Everything is free for you and Jack today."

Honey tethered the bike to the trunk of the car. When we were in the car, Honey asked, "What happened to you?"

I looked at her. "What do you mean?"  
She explained she saw Jack but didn't see me? She sniffed me and could not smell my wolf.

"Simply tell her that you needed to be outside for a little bit," said Ink. "You aren't lying to her but it wasn't safe in the shop and you know it."

I sighed. "I needed some fresh air. I didn't want to bother you." They were both true statements.

Honey nodded. "That is okay but next please tell me."

"Sorry. It just, seeing my old competitor put me in a mood."

"I just didn't know how big you are. I mean, movie deals, and stuff like that."

I nodded. "There is talk of another bike movie in the works. If so, I get a part in the movie. I could make thousands."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Tony wants me to do it, but I am thinking about retiring BMX. Not stop biking all together, but maybe doing tours."

Honey stopped the car. "Have you raced before?"  
"Yep, got third place in a race. BMX professional makes it hard to do any other type of riding."

"I see."

There was the wolf from the past. He was sitting in the front yard waiting for us. He smiled and saw the bike in the back of the car.

Honey smiled. "What do you think of my bike?"

"A death trap," growled the wolf.

I let a growl. Making sure not to look up at the wolf. "A bike is not a death trap, it is freedom."

The wolf growled and stated that he saw me riding a bike and now bikes are death traps. To bad he doesn't understand.

"Honey, you may go, I'll take it from here."

Just like every girl wants to hear. One day I will be werewolf free. That day can't come fast enough. Maybe Jack will kidnap me and then I would be a loner. No, a kidnap werewolf that the whole pack would go looking for.

The old grumpy wolf took me inside. "Bed now."

Werewolves are into my food conception and sleep. This really is my nightmare come to life.

Inside my room, I thought more about the threat Jack made. Would he really turn me into werewolf? Okay, a little to late for that considering at the ripe young age of five, I was turned into just that.

More pain in my future. Not to mention the fact my life is over. That has already happened. What else is there to change?

Sam walked into the room. "Just want to see how you are healing. I am trying to figure out how you got fang indentations, and breaks in your wrists.

I sucked in a breath. Ink had taken over now. She allowed me in human form, but she was in control of my actions. "I deserved them for doing stupid things."

Sam growled. "No body deserved the abuse you went through."

I shrugged.

He grabbed a hold of my arm and felt my arm. He nodded. "You heal faster than most wolves."

"Thanks. Are you a member of Adam's pack?"

Sam shook his head. "No, I am a lone wolf."

I smiled. "Were you always a lone wolf?"

"Nope, I was in a pack once. I left because my heart was broken." He sighed. "It worked out in the end. I am married and happy."

Lucky too. He stated he just left the pack. Maybe that is how I get out of the pack. I will just leave and go to Chicago. Tell my mom that I am staying so there. Finish high school and college. Live my own life outside of the pack. This could go well or terribly painful. One thing for sure is Ink and I have to plan for everything.

Sam smiled. "You are back to normal. Why don't you get out of the house?"  
The last question, I ran out door to the front door! Freedom. Freedom is so good. The wolf, Darryl running after me yelling, "stop." I stopped getting ready for him to hit me or some sort of abuse.

He just grabbed a hold of me. "Don't you ever do that to me again."

He walked me inside the house. Sam was frowning. "I did tell her she could leave the house."

Darryl was angry. "She runs at a drop of hat. Why would you give her that idea? She could have gotten hit by a car, or something."  
I highly doubt that. This isn't Chicago. There are hardly any cars outside. This place is like Dulls Ville. You could watch the paint dry and that was the entertainment here. There didn't seem to be many shops here either.

I sighed. This sucks so badly. Seriously, the pack makes every rule and every part of your life. They missed the part of gender equality. Maybe someone should take up that movement again and deliver it to the packs. The head of the packs need to retire and give someone else a shot.

"There is something wrong with her," stated Darryl.

Sam shook his head. "She is just submissive. She doesn't look into peoples' eyes, and doesn't have any systems of being an a Omega."

I thought Omega meant girl or woman. I am a woman. If they don't know that they don't know anything about biology. Figures.

Darryl shook his head. "I find that she has terrible control of her wolf."

"She handles her wolf just fine," Sam growled. "If you had her kind of abuse-you wouldn't have survived like her."

Darryl sighed. "Are you sure that the injures weren't because of her kill-me-style biking."

"It was from abuse not abuse from biking. I have seen some stupid teens trying to become the next whoever is famous today BMX biker."

I smiled. "At least he knows the sport."

Sam laughed.

"Why don't you go to your room and let the adults talk," stated and asked Darryl?

Even though it wasn't a demand-I took it as one. He hated me and I hated him. What a wonderful relationship.

Picking up my broken phone again. I sighed. What am I going to do now.

At my desk was a new phone with a note.

Dear sis,

Please don't break this phone.

Dillion

P.S.

No more phones meeting the wall.

I laughed at the note. Now that I have a phone, I can text or call people. Sending angry texts to twitter all about my dislike of werewolves. The angrier the text the better I felt. No one read my tweets anyways.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I woke up early due to too much sleep. Everyone who came over yesterday told me to go to bed, or go to sleep.

There were enough ingredients to make: muffins, blueberry sticky buns, breakfast pie, and bagel sandwiches.

I started the stick buns and the pie crust first. Both of the blueberry sticky buns and pie crust required time. Three hours for the sticky buns and about an hour for the dough for pie and buns. I started making the muffins next. Gather this and that. Carrot, and apple muffins with a chocolate cream frosting. My mouth watered just thinking about it.

About twenty minutes after the muffins came out of the oven. I started to make the filling for the breakfast pie. We had bacon, ham, eggs, array of vegetables, milk, and butter. Stir-frying the veggies and mixing eggs and meat together. Then getting ready to add the pie crust. I looked up at the TV, I forgot about.

My brothers, put a TV over the stove to stand and watch TV while working.

There was Clinton, another BMX rider, and actor. He was talking about a movie deal going through and had a few people in mind. He mentioned my name.

I almost over cooked the veggies. I quickly added the veggies to the egg, and meat mixture to let it cool. Had to put the sticky buns dough into the oven and start on the blueberry frosting, which I will spread on the dough.

When I took the sticky bun dough out. Then put the breakfast pie into the oven. I carefully removed the towel of the dough and spread the blueberry frosting with cinnamon sugar.

Bobby walked into the kitchen. "Micky?"

I almost dropped the blueberry sticky buns on the floor. "Yes. You startled me."

He laughed. Staring at the kitchen. The kitchen was a neat like war zone. There were clean pots and pans drying. Dirty pans waiting to be cleaned in the sink, and muffins still cooling, though, probably not too hot now. They probably weren't even warm anymore.

"What are you doing?"  
Grinning, "making breakfast?"

Bobby shook his head. "We cannot eat all of this." Pointing to supersize dishes. "Lucky for us we have breakfast at Adam's."

Again with the pack breakfast?

The timer went off for the breakfast pie. I opened the oven and check to see if the pies were down. I had down four breakfast pies. In truth, mom made many of her pastries in our house. We baked together. I guess we had enough to feed a small army of werewolves.

"Breakfast sample," I said taking a carrot muffin.

Bobby put on coffee. "You my sister are trouble." Taking a muffin and drumming his fingers on the counters with cooling food.

I quickly went back to washing dirty ditches. In walks Dillion. "What the heck?"

Bobby laughed "Our sister had a tad too much time on her hands and made all this tasty dishes."

Dillion took a muffin and sat down. "This is bad but so good."

"We are taking them to breakfast," I stated and wiped off dirty dishes.

Bobby shook his head. "They are going to expect this from us all the time."

"Not my fault."

We loaded up the car and left for Adam. There was a ghost house at Adams.

Mercy smiled. "You three are here early."

Dillion smiled. "Someone went crazy with food this morning."

"Yeah, she just couldn't go back to sleep," stated Bobby.

Mercy rubbed my head. "Heard about everyone telling you to sleep."

I nodded.

Mercy helped unload the car. We had dishes lined up on the counter. Adam even helped. He never helped before now. Why?

My brothers sat at the kitchen tabled and looked around. We had bagel sandwiches too.

"Hi, I am Mary-Jo," said the new wolf who came into the house.

"Hi," I replied in a whisper and added my name.

Dillion was eating with Darryl and his wife was there. Honey came in a tad later. She sat down at the table with a plate. Darryl who made orange juice and coffee was a grumpy as normal.

Ben, who was a sex offender was getting deep stares from my brother every time he looked at me. I am not sure about Ben's history but he does seem to fit the sex offenders' profile.

Jesse, Adam's daughter joined the happy group. She was getting ready for school and grabbed some food. She took a bite. "Wow, the meat is actually cooked properly."

"I would hope so," I said. "Food illness are something you don't want to mess with."

"What is this?"

"Breakfast pie."

She smiled. "I am having pie for breakfast dad. Yummy." She bit into the muffin. "Oh this is good. To bad I have to go like now to school."

Spring break must be over. Where does that leave me with for school?

Mercy looked at the clock. "Bye Jesse, have a good day at school."

She looked irritated. "You have a great day at work. Stop it, why can't spring break be two weeks?"

"The schools will take away a week from summer, if we had another week of spring break."

Jesse groaned. "The sad part is you are probably right. School. Love or hate it, we still have to put up with it."

Jesse was human, but her father was a werewolf. Interesting development this I will make a note for later.

I watched Jesse leave the house with a sudden burst of sorrow. It is true, that I loved high school. My friends, the bicycle club kept me busy feeling normal. Now what? Homeschool? Hopefully not.

Taking a big bite from something I made, while wallowing in my new werewolf status, it dawned on me that I have the right to a public education. Education is important to the American dream. If I can't have an education then it is against the law. The law will then cause them-the werewolves to be outlaws. In the end freeing me of the nightmare that is my life.

Dillion looked at me. He was clearly trying to figure out what I was thinking. The only thing I needed was a bike ride on my road bike.

Adam was informing Mary-Jo that she will be helping me with lessons. She will be helping me with social studies, math, and another subject.

Darryl seems to be my science teacher, because Adam stated such. I found out he was a professor. Who also sucks fun out everything.

The pack disbanded after Adam barked out orders. My favorite part of pack, the end.

At my brother's home, we got ready for the day.

"Bye Micky," said Dillion and Bobby. "We have to go to work and you have school."

I smiled, school, finally something normal. "Bye Dillion and Bobby."

Mary-Jo was waiting for me at the kitchen table. She had a book open and notebook with a pencil waiting for me. She lectured on England. Of course the lecture would be on England. Why not?

Mary-Jo looked at the notes. She frowned. "Some of this is not very interesting. Why don't we make it interesting?"

I shrugged.

She shrugged back, which made me laugh. "Why don't you educate me about England?"  
Where was she getting at?

Frowning, she tried again. "How about you pick something from the list of facts you haven't heard of or wouldn't think about learning and teach me."

I smiled. "Will this be on the test?"

She shock her head. "My lessons, my rules, no tests, too much grading. I will leave that to Darryl."

"I heard my brothers talking about his wife being a teacher."

Mary-Jo nodded. "Enough gossiping, girl do your work."

I rolled my eyes. So this is what it felt like to be homeschool. School without the school or students.

Mary-Jo handed me a laptop to work on my homework. She picked up a book and started to read it.

About half way through my report on England. The movers had finally decided now would be the perfect time to come.

Mary-Jo opened the door and I directed the boxes to my room. This was so real now. Chicago had kicked me out of the city. My mom marked my bicycles on each box that contained them.

Mary-Jo helped me put my clothes and things. I started to put my bicycles together when another wolf came to take over for Mary-Jo.

Kelly, was the new wolf. He seemed fun and easy going. He was wearing a helmet. "Your brothers called me and informed me that your things should arrived. I thought we could go for a ride."

I smiled and waved goodbye to Mary-Jo. She stopped. "I expect your homework to be finished the next time we meet. Have fun on your ride."

I nodded.

A few minutes he informed me about his road bike. We went looking for the road bike box. When we found it. Kelly insisted he put it together. There wasn't much to put together, just needed to put the drop-handle bars on my bike and then the bike seat.

Kelly helped me with my seat hight. "Okay, the seat looks good. Time to take it to the road."

We were off on a bikes in three minutes.

The view from the bike was different from the car. For some reason I kept thinking it looked desert like place. Everything on the bike seemed alive, or maybe, I came alive on the bike.

Kelly was leading, he slowed a tad. "You want to stop?"

I shook my head. On the bike I was free and alive. Everything was different. Kelly smiled. "This is the first time I seen you smiled. Okay lets keep going. I will text Adam telling him we are going farther than expected."

Kelly took out his cellphone and texted Adam. After he text Adam, we were off again.

Clinton stopped us about ten minutes into our longer ride.

Getting off my bike and hugged Clinton. "Hey, saw you on the news. Didn't realize how big you really are."

Clinton blushed. "So you are getting back to the roots. I remember you riding your road bike when you were like seven." He smiled. "Your mom was trying to pry you off that old pink bike, but you wouldn't have it."

I nodded. "Remember that one time I tried to teach you how to ride a road bike on the street?"

He nodded. "My mom grabbed me and you. She was all no, no you don't."

"We were five."

Clinton nodded. "You were different when you were five. Something happened to you. My mom stated that when I told her about that memory. Thought it was a dream. I thought your eyes changed."

They did. I was startled by his mom and nearly lost it. It was scary.

Clinton continued. "You should audition for the movie. Tony already raved about you. Since you have a road bike, you should audition today, like now."

Tony showed up from nowhere. "I heard my name." He stopped. "Ah, Micky, Darling, come on, I will take you for the audition now. Sweetie."

Kelly watched as the whole thing expand into a big deal. One minute we were just talking and next minute, I was standing in front of the judges reading my script.

The seven of them were watching me and listening to me as I read aloud. One stopped me and asked if I "rode road bike too as well as my BMX bike." I pointed to my road bike.

The judge blushed.

Tony smiled. "You should see her ride."

They had blocked off the skate part and fitted me on a BMX bike. The minute I was on the bike I was off. Leaping off the edge and then did a few flips in the air. Kelly cringed.

The second judge stopped me. "You got the part. There is no one else."

Kelly shook his head. "We will let you know."

Tony stopped. "She is doing the movie. She got the part and you are not her guardian."

Kelly grabbed me and put me on my bike. It happened so fast that I had a few seconds to process what just happen. Before Kelly ordering me to ride.

Flying down the streets looking at the computer on my bike. I cringed. Fifty miles per hour mark and going faster. Bitting the side of my cheek and wincing at the anger fuming from Kelly. This is why werewolves scare me. They get reckless when angry.

Kelly slowed when we reached my brother's block. He seemed much better. Sighing at the driveway. "You kept up."

I nodded.

Once inside the house, I sat down and did my homework Mary-Jo gave me. Kelly sat watching me. He must be bored.

Bobby came home. I was happy to see him. He looked at Kelly who was still recovering from the audition.

I had turned on the news and they mentioned my name. "Someone linked my audition," I said to the TV.

Bobby walked into the room at the wrong time. He saw me doing my flips and leaping like crazy. This was one of the first time I actually saw myself doing BMX. It was chilling. I liked it. The guys always told me about a website on videos of me doing BMX. I never thought to watch it.

Bobby looked at me. "Are you crazy?"

I walked back hitting the table.

"Flips and leaps in the air with a bike. What were you thinking?"

Ducking under the table and hiding from Bobby. This was as normal to me as breathing in air.

Adam came walking into the room. "What is this about Micky doing a movie deal?"

"Micky get out of there now," demanded Bobby.

Bobby got impatient and grabbed my right arm. He pulled me from out of the table. I was bracing myself for a beating. Bobby stopped suddenly aware of my reaction. "Oh, Micky I did I hurt you."

Adam yelled at Bobby. "What did you do?"  
"I was just trying to get her out from under the table?"

Bobby relaid the events following from what had happened. He sparred no details. Adam nodded and texted someone. In about ten minutes in walks Sam.

Sam walked over by me. "Where did you get hurt?"

I gave him a strange look. "I'm fine. Scared is all."

Sam shock his head. "You are a lot of work."

Normally when a wolf said that Ink took the memory away. I never fully understood how she did that, but she did it. Some times I was grateful others time I wanted to remember. It was just fear I was feeling without a reason to be afraid. It could be something as a look that set me off, or something someone said. They didn't even have to be a werewolf now.

My phone jingled. Looking at the caller ID it was Clinton.

"Hey, Clint," I said.

"So what was that 'We let you know,' deal?"

"Look it is complicated. My life is just so complicated."

Clint sighed. "Everything is complicated with you off the bike. On the bike you don't hold back."

Clint would never understand my life. He would have to be a werewolf and even then he might not understand.

"Life is just easier on a bike," I agreed with him. "There nothing complicated about riding. Life on the other hand is crazy."

"I am not disagreeing with you. Micky, you got to let things go, otherwise they will eat you up inside. It could also turn you into a monster."

"Clint you have no idea of my own monster."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

Clinton sighed frustrated. "You cannot always be the lone wolf. If you would open up more and I give some of the stressfulness to other people. You will find life to be as uncomplicated as riding a bike."

Closing my eyes and trying to keep from growling at Clinton. "So what? I tell everyone my problems and then what happens? They will get hurt. Sometimes being a lone wolf means being lone wolf for life. I didn't ask for it just happened, because someone was grieving. I am not some care free girl that opens up to people. I care for people, but I have to be me. Being me is lonely and dangerous. People can get hurt. I am not going to stand by and let that happen."

Someone made what sounded like a gasp in the background. Great, werewolves. Clinton had hit a button that I was not ready to explain to anyone. Not even my diary.

My diary was even truthful. It was just another closed window to my life. The only thing I really put in there was about my rides. There wasn't anything about Ink or my werewolf side. It was a sad reflection of what I wanted my life to be and not what is.

"Clinton, can we change the subject. I cannot talk about this right now. Maybe a therapist or someone, but even then I wouldn't want to talk about this."

"You know you going to talk about what happened to you. I know something happened to you. Remember, we were friends in the womb."

"Yeah, by what three months."

"Four."

I laughed. "Do you remember when I told you about learning how you ride?"

"Yeah, my mom was all no. Micky, stop acting like a tomboy."

Chuckling and sighing. "Remember when I became a woman."

"You fooled her all right. Everyone at the party. You stood up beaming and said, 'I am a woman today.'

"Because you plowed the snow all by yourself." We chuckled.

"Everyone was so red and confused." I said.

"Yeah, we have our memories. So the movie. You in or your out."

I sighed. "It would be fun, but right now, I think I may be out. Since I cannot leave here to go to the sights."

"They are filming here and I think California."

"We went to camp in California. Is it by the camp?"

"In the camp."

My eyes widened. That camp was so much fun. It was my dream to be buried there when I died, which will be soon. Werewolves don't live long. Putting my life in danger is what I do best. Maybe I was getting ready to leave this life.

I shook my head getting that thought out of my head.

Clinton cleared his voice. "Hey, you want to hang out with bikes. We can go road biking."

A smiled creeped. "You know the way to my heart."

He laughed. "So go get your bike and meet me. Leave a note just get out of whatever is going on. Oh, and leave that ass home. He ruined the vibe."

"Yeah, it happens a lot," I replied.

"Don't make me find you. You do, I will totally do some rescue mission. Meet me at the auto shop."

"What one?"

"Oh, the only one that fixes old German cars. If you aren't happy or having fun I will escort you home and my tail will between my legs."

I laughed. "Stop it with the wolf remarks."

"I was thinking dog. Wolf I guess is better. Wild even."

Clinton hung up before he even said goodbye. He was going to find me.

"Go," said Adam handing me a piece of paper. "Directions to the auto shop." Bobby grabbed me and gave me a hug. "Be careful."

"I'm just going riding. Nothing is going to happen."

Following Adam's direction to the auto shop. I smelled Mercy and Adam. She was here at the shop. Could Mercy work at the auto shop?

A wolf who I didn't know their name. He was in the pack. He was higher up, third maybe, or second. A cowboy? "Micky you covering me?"

I shook my head. Looking for Clinton. He smiled shortly after my facial expression. "Thought I ditch you."

Shaking my head. "No, just thought for a moment that this wasn't the right shop."

I looked to the cowboy. "Nope, going for a ride."

"Come on girl," said Clinton.

Clinton and I rode about ten miles when I caught a scent one that scared me. Why am I so afraid of the scent? Damn it.

Clinton continued moving faster. Drafting behind him trying to ignore the blown out fear. I heard what sounded like a gunshot. We continued on, but I started to slow down, because I smelled blood.

"Someone is setting off fireworks."

It wasn't fireworks. I fell off my bike sometime after the statement. Blood. That was what I was smelling. It was just not meat blood but mine. The world was running in circles.

"We just want the girl," said a deep voice.

Someone step in front of me. "Don't play hero boy. She has been shot. We will take care of her."

I was feeling better. I slowly made it to my bike. The two wolves were fighting over who was going to take me. Clinton figured out what I was going to do. He got in his starting position as I started rolling.

We traveled about seventy miles and I was feeling really weak. If we stop, we were good as dead. There was a scent of a werewolf. This wasn't Adam's pack. The wolf had caught my scent.

"You okay honey," he asked.

Clinton looked at me. "We have to stop."

"No," I said weakly. "If they catch you-they will kill you."

The man looked at Clinton. "He is right, you need to stop." He grabbed me. "Sorry miss, but I cannot let you go." He looked at Clinton. "Come on I will take you to my home and let you call your parents."

The man took us to his house and gave the phone to Clinton. He sent me to room where a doctor took a look at me. The doctor wasn't like Sam. He was more concern about my gender than my injury. The same bull about being a girl and getting shot.


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reviewing and following the story. Sorry this was uploaded so late. I am working out the story line. It seems the story took a wild turn. **

Chapter 8

I woke up to Adam and Marrok Charles Bran were standing beside me. The doctor, Sam and the man were watching me.

"How are you feeling," asked the Sam.

"Like I slept through a year. Is Clinton okay?"

"Clinton," asked Marrok Charles Bran.

"Her friend she was riding with," replied the man.

Marrok Charles Bran looked at me. "Does he know what you are?"

I stared at him.

"A werewolf!"

Blinking and debating if I wanted to have a nap. "I didn't tell anyone about me being a werewolf. The people who know I am one, was introduced unwillingly because I smell like dog. You took my Wolf-Be-Gone body-wash."

Hoping that they wouldn't ask what I meant by that.

"What do you mean 'unwillingly'," asked Marrok Charles Bran.

Blinking again and fighting sleep to answer his question. Unwillingly meant people knowing I was a werewolf without me wanted them. Gosh, I miss the days of Wolf-Be-Gone.

"Why were the werewolves shooting at you," asked Adam?

Not now, please not now. Closing my eyes and thinking how to answer Adam's question. They wanted me for them. They wanted me be the lone female, a legend. However, my time as alone wolf was number. Biting my lip, answering his question, which sound jumbled up to me. Adam seemed understood what I was saying.

Marrok Charles Bran wanted to know more about what happened. Sam and the other doctor stated that I had a bad affection and had to rest.

Sam turned to me before he left. "Clinton, is fine. He went home two days ago. You slept for most of three days you were here. This is the third day."

I nodded and then fell asleep.

Someone entered the room waking me up. It was Anna. I sat up a little too fast. Anna grabbed me a little to make sure I was okay.

"What are you doing here," I asked? "Were they after you too?"

Anna informed me that she was with Charles. I guess she could get away with calling him that. I wonder if he would let me. Anna insisted on coming when she heard that I was shot.

"I am going to be fine." I couldn't say I was fine, because that was lie and you shouldn't lie to werewolves. Werewolves can smell lies. They don't smell good to me. Lying pisses me off.

Anna looked at me queerly. "What do you mean 'going to be fine?'"

"Meaning, I am not a hundred percent myself right now, but in a few hours or a day, I will be. I couldn't say I am fine, because that wouldn't be the truth. You could see this in the state of myself in this bed."

Anna shook her head. "I love you little Tiger."

Tiger was my family nick name. Tiger didn't catch outside the household. Bobby and Dillion didn't always call me Tiger. When they did it was more of something cute. Dad and mom called me Tiger the most.

Ross walked into the room. "Ross," I said.

"You're awake. I was here a few times and you were recovering. Feeling better?"

"Yes, I guess, I don't know yet."

Ross shook his head. "You don't know how to answer questions."

"Oh, I know how to answer questions, just not werewolves question," I smiled.

"How is pack life?"

Hard, and I hate it. Can I be a lone wolf please? Nope, didn't think so. Life in the pack has been a learning experience.

"Different," I finally answered Ross.

Anna stared at me. "Different good or different bad."

I shrugged. "Too new to answer that. There is good and bad things in a pack. I am learning. One, some wolves are okay with biking and others aren't. The movie and my job may end, or I may have to retire."

Ross shook his head. "There is riding and there is your riding. Dangerous riding, you do Tiger."

He did have a point about dangerous riding. Getting shot would count as dangerous riding, even though it was just road riding. Then again they were werewolves trying to kidnap me and who knows what would happen to me.

"Did you ever think about what Adam would say about the movie," asked Anna.

Ross shook his head. "You aren't out in public. That was a stupid move."

"You guys never meant Tony," I smiled. "Beside I had a body guard, who fell victim to Tony. Tony is a force of nature."

Ross had a laptop. He pulled up something. "Sorry, I am just quickly checking my email. Forgot my alpha was going to email me."

Ross nodded and type a quick email. He smiled at me. "Everything is good. Do you want to watch anything? I have Netflix."

"Tempting, but I want to check something out first. I have a website, but I never seen, or had a reason. Since I saw the leak video on the news, I have been interested in seeing the website."

Ross handed me the laptop. "So you have a website and never looked at it?"

I nodded. "Tony is my manger and agent. He could be an alpha easily in werwolf terms. He sets up his clients with a website. He sets up everything so his clients can focus on what we do best, biking."

I pulled up my website and was shocked to find out that my ads were up. All of them, even the non-televised ones. There was a video of me at thirteen when I found out I was sponsored.

"Micky, darling, how does it feels to be sponsored," asked Tony.

Looking into the camera, with my flat chest and blinking. Trying to find the words to say. "Different."

Tony smiled. "This is only the start. You my girl are going to be famous in the BMX world. Such a talent, and so youthful. You are going to shine so bright the future is yours."

Ross looked at the guy. "He didn't touch you or anything?"

"No," I laughed.

"This guy is creepy," stated Anna. "I am not sure if I like him."

"He is a witch," I said.

Ross and Anna jumped. "What?"

"He is pagan."

They simmered down a tad. "Werewolves don't like pagans?"

"No, we don't like some real witches," said Anna.

I shrugged, thinking pagans were real witches. There is so much things that have not been told to me. So much more learning about things.

Adam came into the room again. "Sam agreed with the healer that you are well enough to leave for home."

When I entered the house, my mom was sitting in the kitchen. I ran to her knocking her to the ground with a huge hug. Ross grunted. "You didn't act this way when I saw you."

Dillion was laughing. "She was really quiet when she moved in here."

"She is mommy's little girl," stated Bobby.

Dad was standing behind mom. I hugged him too. Dad was more careful with me. He picked me up and carried me to the couch. "You were the one who was shot. Take an easy. My little couch potato."

My body wanted to move around and explore not lay on the couch all day. Ross gave me the remote so I can watch television. No one said anything but left me watch whatever I wanted.

Mom sat down and started to play with my hair. She braided it and pulled it back. Something she hasn't done since I was a child. Once I fell off the table and hit my head. Mom played with my hair then she sang a song.

Dillion made steamed milk with sugar. He gave it to me and told me to drink it. Normally, milk doesn't taste good, but this tasted so good. The only time I drink milk is when my body really needs it. This was probably one of these days.

Ross sat down and he sat gave me a gift. "I remember the scarf you knitted me and thought I would give you something to keep you busy."

He placed the big present on the floor. Ross then placed four more bins. I grinned. Maybe someone should shoot me often. Something probably knitted.

The first bin was full of new yarn. This most have cost him a pretty penny. Four bins had yarn, knitting notation, patterns, and one free pattern from a knitting website. He spent too much money on me. How could I accept such a gift?

"Ross, I cannot accept this?"

He shook his head. "That is all yours. No take backs here."

Since he brought me the gift, he deserves the first project. He was a huge Red Sox fan. Red Sox deserves a pair of Red Sox socks.

I started on his sock. Deciding to make two at a time tube socks. Since I knew the team logo, started pulling out the yarn colors to make it work.

About half way done with the sock Darryl's wife walks into the room. She looked at me and frown. Like Darryl, she didn't much like me. Probably thought, _darn she survived, she should have died_.

"How are you feeling," she asked me?

"Fine," I replied knitting the sock.

"Honey was worried about you. Getting shot three times! What were you thinking?"

Just like a werewolf. You got shot-it was something you did not that someone did to you.

Breathing in and out while knitting. "I was thinking get the hell out of there. No way I was going to stay with them again."

That gave a spark to the fire. "What?"

"Nothing. Can we forget this ever happened?" This would be way easier if I was a loner again.

Dad is a lone wolf. He was lucky. "Dad how did you become a lone wolf?"

"I decline a pack and decided to be an outcast."

"It is just that easy to do. To be a lone wolf all you have to do is decline a pack?"  
Ross added. "Male only. The Marrok doesn't allow females to be lone wolves."

"That sucks. Why?"

Ross just looked at me. "Females are rare."

"If you give me crap about needing to be protected, I am going to scream."

"Well you do," said Dillion. "It is in our nature."

Not mine nature. Outcasts rules. This would be so easy if I could just be a lone wolf. Wolves are after me-the dangerous ones. These wolves weren't going to stop until they get me.

"Great," I said.

The socks were done. I got up to block them. Everyone following me around the house. Just to watch me block my socks. They then followed me back to living room to watch me make werwolves booties.

Doing four booties together on one circle needle. There was a wolf paw print with Ink in the middle. Ink was in the middle of the brown paw print. Allowing Ink to take over my right arm to test the bootie. Smiling at the look of the bootie on Ink's paw.

"How did you do that," asked Bobby.

After explaining it just happens when I want it too. Not really sure how to explain the science part of how to partly changed. Just something I learned to do on my own.

My dad wanted to talk to me alone about an issues I am having with the pack. Dillion wanted Adam to talk to me, but my dad thought it would be better if he do it. I didn't want to talk about pack or pack life.

"Dillion is right," stated Ross. "Adam is her alpha if she has any problems with the pack she should talk to Adam."

"Micky is having trouble with the pack," stated Adam. "I didn't know this. Micky, why did you come to me for help?" He used a different kind of voice, command like. It blow over me.

"Just homesick is all," I said it was the truth. Homesick for being a lone wolf. Adam nodded. "Maybe in a few months I can setup a week for you to visit Chicago."

I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you."

"Micky, please come to me if you are having problems with anything. I cannot help you if you don't." He released me from his hug.

I went back to the couch and started knitting. As I started on a new project the doorbell rang. It was Tony.

"Micky darling, my poor werewolf shot."

I blinked. "I didn't tell you I was a werwolf."

"I know, darling," smiled Tony. "Witch remember."

Oh yeah, pagan. "Right okay."

Adam walked in front of me. "Wolf, I have no problems with you. It is Micky," said Tony. "I was promised her by a friend of the family."

Adam growled. "You are not taking her."

"Fine by me. My other wolves loved her though. She was like their chew toy. Years of training her." He smiled. "Bye my little Micky. Enjoy the pack while you still can."

Just like that Tony was gone.

"Um were did Tony go," I asked.

Adam looked at me. "I don't know, but I am going to find out." He pulled out his phone and called a woman who sounded Russian. She too was a witch who raved about Tony. He had sold werewolf blood and hair. Tony protects his wolves and has human clients that do crazy biking.

Adam wanted to know more. She went on about a legend. She was talking about me the girl wolf who was turned at five-years-old. I guess children don't turn into werewolves often.

Tony's wolves enjoyed playing with me. I was their little secret. Until Mean Man showed the other loners (not Tony's werewolves) me. I really didn't understand how Ty and my Uncle knew each other until now. They were Tony's wolves. They had to be, or someone must have known Tony who knew about me.

Adam hung up with the woman and drew his attention to me. "You didn't sign anything with Tony?"  
"He is my manger and agent."

"What my daughter is saying she has a BMX contract with him," stated my mom.

Adam shook his head. "I don't trust him."

The socks were cleaned. They smelled so good. After putting the socks in a bag that was brought for extra gifts.

Ross was talking to our brothers when I gave him the gift. He was shocked as he opened his gift.

Adam called the pack for a meeting. He wanted the pack to know about Tony. We must alert all the werewolves.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day, the pack left me with homeschool homework. That in itself sounds wrong as if shouldn't go together. Everyone had work to go to. I should have school to go to and learn. School, would have given me homework to do for home.

If felt forever since I started this homework for homeschool, but it was only hour. I needed people. Searching for homeschool club, or something. There was a homeschool club that started at nine and ended at four at the library. I was happy.

Taking my road bike to the library with my messenger bag full of homework. Going about eighteen miles per hours. Dealing with headwind and the weight of my books digging into my back the library seemed so far away. Instead of being five miles away if felt like fifty.

Inside the library, the club of teens with books at a round table. Ruth, a friend who moved away when we were in fourth grade. We raced together on our road bike. There was a road bike that must have belong to her.

"Ruth," I said. Ruth looked up at me. She smiled. "Micky."

We hugged each other. "It is so good to see you," she said. "Math is killing me."

"Did you ride your road bike here?"

"Girl, you know I did."

I smiled at her. "Me too. About noon, we go to my house ditch the books take the bikes out for a spin."

Ruth nodded. "It is a deal."

Ruth and I worked on math together. She was learning a different type of math than me. As I finished with my work, Ruth was starting with Earth Sciences. About ten minutes into Earth Science, I finished the assignment.

At elven, we finished all the homework we were given. It was an hour earlier than what we said for our bike ride.

At home I made lunch and text my brothers stating that I am going bike riding. Didn't even bothered reading the response.

Half way through lunch the home phone rings. Letting the answering machine pick up the call. "Micky pick up the phone," Ordered Dillion.

"Yo."

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Eating lunch with Ruth and then going for a ride.

There was a sigh. "Who is Ruth?"

"A friend from the past. I meant her at the library."  
"What were you doing at the library," asked Dillion.

Rolling my eyes and Ruth staring at me. "Homeschool club that was what I was doing."

I hung up on him. Ruth signaled for us to go and ride our bikes.

Freeing our bikes from the garage. We zoomed down the driveway and hit the bump from the apron to the street. We were flying having a grand old time.

Time seemed to have caught up with us. When we were younger we tried to see how fast we could go. The faster we went the more we felt like racers.

"We are at fifty," said Ruth. "Probably should slow down because of the law."

Ruth was right. The speed limit was twenty-five-miles per hour. We slowed at the speed limit, and felt like we were crawling.

After climbing a hill close to the woods, I heard what sounded like babies crying. Slowing down and then I heard it again. Babies crying.

"Ruth this way," I turned hard right. There they were two babies in cages next to baby carriers. Opening up the cages and putting the kids into the carriers. They were werewolves.

"Who would do this to babies," asked Ruth.

"I don't know but I know someone who will help them."

In the back of my road bike I had a bag with bungee cords. I put one little baby on the handlebars and one on the frame in front.

We planned ride to Adam's but we passed Mercy's auto shop. I turned into the auto shop. Clinton was there with his mom. "What are you doing with babies and shouldn't you be resting? What do you think you are? A Werewolf?"  
"Um it is a long story."

Clinton looked at Ruth. "You two together, the road can't take you two."

Ruth nodded. "We were going to do a centenary."

Mercy walked out of the garage. "Okay now I can help you."

Mercy looked at me and the babies who were sleeping from our ride. Mercy took care of Clinton's mom. She then told Ruth to go home and me stay.

I sat on the floor with my hand on road bike. Road bikes don't have kickstands. The babies were still bungee cord to my bike. Mercy study the kids. "What happened?"  
I told her about how Ruth and I found the babies in the cages. Mercy was able to get a hold of Adam.

Ten minutes later in walks Adam. He was not alone. My brothers were with him. Bobby stopped. "You found our brother and sister."

Adam and I were puzzled. My dad didn't have anymore children. I was the youngest.

Dillion had dad on the phone. "Micky found Alice and Jim."

Dad sighed in relief.

Adam growled. "We need to figure out who is after your kids."

"Adam is right. They put the babies in a caged," stated Dillion.

I didn't tell them about the cages. So how did they know about that? Could Dillion be the person who put them in the cages? Shaking my head. Dillion wouldn't do that.

One of the babies started fussing. I pushed my bike up against the wall. Making sure the bike was secured against the wall. Taking the bungee cords off on the baby carrier, placing the baby seat on the floor, and shortly after the second baby was free from the bike.

The babies started turning into wolves. "Okay bad babies, no wolf."

Adam took a look at the two pups trying to get out of the carrier. Bobby took one of the pups and held it in his arms. The baby turned back into the baby within seconds. Bobby smiled.

"Baby werewolves who ever heard of such a thing," I said mockingly.

Adam turned to me. "Go home and take you bike. Bobby, the twins, and I are going to ride home."

When I got home, I called my mom. My mom was fine. Dad had just called her before I called her. She did tell me to call Rob, another brother. Rob is nineteen and his mom was surprised about the twins. She thought that she finally hit the end of her childbearing years.

Mom gave me Rob's number. She wanted me to call him to make sure he was okay.

"Rob," I said into the phone.

"Yeah."

"This is Micky."  
"Give me the phone," said Ty.

"Ty?"  
"Micky, you are going to the skate park, alone. I will let Rob go, but not you. If you don't come or come alone I will kill Rob."

Ty hung up.

I left a note stating that I needed time to think and will be a the skate park. Also, noted that I will be okay with whatever punishment they wanted to give me. I just needed to be alone.

Taking my BMX bike and leaving the note behind a long with my cellphone. Knowing two things were going to happen: one, I was never coming back here again, and two, Bobby, Dillion will never see me again. My life will be over even though it really was over.

Why did I feel like I was walking into a death trap?

I had beat them. So I did some tricks. There were many people there watching me do my thing.

Soon, I was feeling like my old self. There is nothing freeing then leaping through the air and landing on pavement. The scent of werewolf made me think this is the end. One last leap and one last flip. Then it was over.

Ty stood his ground. "Micky, come here now."

Walking my bike and feeling as if my tail was behind my legs, I walked over to Ty. Ty let the wolf, Rob go. I hugged Rob and dropped a letter meant for my brothers and Adam it was my secret letter, telling them what happened (leaving Ty's name out of the letter).

"You alone," asked Ty.

I nodded.

"I don't need you anymore Rob."

I smelled silver. My heart raced as I pushed Rob out of the way right when Ty was about to shot him. Everyone at the park ran. Rob stayed behind, but Ty had picked me up and carried me to the car.

The sliver was racing through me. The fever hit fast. Ty was swearing at me as I thought I was going to die soon.

"You shouldn't have taken that bullet," said Ty. "Look. We get on the plane I will have someone help removed that bullet from you."

"Plane," I said weakly. "What plane?"

Ty snorted. "You think you would stay here?"

I shrugged.

"We are going somewhere werewolves don't live."

Where was that? Alaska?

"Are you okay," asked Ty?

"I was shot and now we are traveling to No Where Village."

Ty grunted and drove faster. "You should have let him take the bullet." Ty pulled over and picked me up. He placed me in a dark van with only window in the front, two sides, and the back.

Their doctor looked at me. "You shot her with a silver bullet!"

"She became a hero to save her half brother," replied a disgusted Ty.

The doctor didn't bother putting me under. Medicine doesn't work on werewolves. He frowned as he started operating on me. Ink trying to take the pain for me. I still felt much of it.

He removed the bullet with tongs. There must be something against using tongs on peoples' bodies. He stitched me up and smiled. "Done. You probably will still have a fever from the silver."

Ty picked me up again and transferred me to the plane.


End file.
